By Moonlight
by Kimiko Nanasawa
Summary: She's still not over his death so she must visit him once more, just to say farewell. Shinjiro/FMC, rated K . Grab a tissue or two, you're gonna need them. Maybe.


She laid in his bed, hoping this was all a dream. That he would come and wake her up, and they'd go on talking like they always did.

_Knock knock._ "Minako, are you in here?" The door opened. "You can't keep laying in here, you've got to come down and eat."

"Not hungry."

"I find that hard to believe. You have to keep up your strength." The brunette looked up at her friend, the oversized pea coat slowly sliding down her shoulders. "Come on, we made your favorite. Please?" The other girl smiled down at the crimson eyed teen.

"I said, I'm not hungry." Another knock. Who was it this time? A silver haired figure walked past Yukari and over to Minako.

"Come on, get up. You can't waste away like this." He looked sincere. "Please? For me?" She shook her head.

"It's not the same... he's not here. He won't make me dinner anymore, or scold me for eating all of the garnishes, or for not remembering to tell him we're out of milk with a slight grin on his face... it won't happen anymore." She wept silently. "I keep hoping this is a dream." The two were silent as she cried. Suddenly Akihiko picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"You're going to eat, all right? ...It's what he would have wanted." She sobbed, unmoving. She didn't care anymore. Yukari walked behind the two figures, unsure of whether to laugh or help her friend down. When the three arrived downstairs the others were at the table and about to begin the meal. The conversation stopped as Minako arrived. No one knew what to say.

"H-Hey, Minako-tan..." Junpei said with a nervous smile. Akihiko let her down gently, gripping her wrist. She looked down at the food, the skin under her eyes red and swollen from crying. She was silent as she took a seat and began to spoon the food onto her plate. No one scolded her for being rude; they understood. It was silent, save for the occasional 'how was class today' or 'could you pass the sauce, please.' Nothing could be normal now that one of the group was gone. When dinner came to an end Minako shoved her plate forward, stood up and said a quiet thanks to the group for the food. She headed up to her room, taking _his_ jacket with her.

"Arisato, where are you going? It's late." Mitsuru looked up from her book in the lounge.

"To the-"

"Oh." She paused, closing the book. "Give him my regards." The girl nodded silently, opening the door. It was a quiet winter evening and even though the thought of The End loomed in her mind, she wasn't thinking of that. She was only thinking of him. She'd been scolded by her teachers for abandoning her club duties but she didn't care at this point. To see his annoyed grin and hear his gruff voice would make it all better.

When she arrived at the hospital, she noticed that the lights were dimmed. Was she too late? A nurse approached the door.

"Are you Miss Arisato?" she asked, earning a nod. "Ah, you're friends with Miss Kirijo correct?"

"Yes, I am." What was she getting at?

"I suppose you are here to see Mister Aragaki? Visiting hours are almost up but I suppose you could come in for a bit."

"Would that be all right with you?" The nurse nodded.

"Of course. Go right ahead, up the stairs and to the third floor. Room 322."

"Thank you." She nodded, holding onto his jacket tightly. Step by step she could feel her heart pounding through her ribcage. Wishing for him to be awake was like wishing for Junpei to stop hitting on Aigis.

_Room 322, right? Okay, here goes..._

Swinging the door open she could hear the sound of the machines, and his soft breathing. It was like he was sleeping. She smiled softly.

"Shinji..." As she approached his bedside she began to think of the first time she encountered him. It was in a room like this.

'I ain't got time for this shit.' She laughed. The times she went out on night walks with Koro at her side and he would tag along so she wouldn't get hurt, or the times he'd test out his recipes on her... they were gone too soon. The rising moon shone on his face; he was paler than she remembered. His hat lay at his bedside.

"Shinji, can you hear me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I finally got the pasta recipe right, just like you made it." She giggled. "Koro still won't eat Fuuka's cooking." She turned to face the moon.

"Are you waiting for me?" she asked him, expecting an answer but only receiving silence. "The End... it's almost here." The moon continued to shine on his face. "I don't want to go though. I want to... I want to wait until you're here again." She approached him, stroking his cheek gently.

"You're going to wake up soon right?" She felt a tear dripping down her cheek. "Please Senpai-Shinji, don't leave me. First Mom and Dad, now you... I don't want to be alone anymore." No change in his condition, not even a little movement. Another tear followed suit, and then more. She sobbed silently, grabbing his calloused hand and squeezing it.

Wait...

A slight squeeze was returned...

"S-Senpai...?" she whispered in disbelief. "Can you hear me?" No response, which caused her to sob harder. She was just dreaming, just imagining. He was gone and the next time she would see him would be when she disappeared too. It wasn't fair; why did he shoulder all of the pain? Why didn't he tell her?

_He was trying to protect me._ _Trying to shield me from when he left for_ _**good**__._ She gripped his jacket and took a deep breath.

"Well, even if you can't hear me I'm going to say it once more: I love you, Senpai." She swiftly kissed his cheek, her tears soaking his skin. She turned to leave.

Rustling sheets, gasping breath, and a hacking cough. She was dreaming though, right?

"This is a dream, right...? Or are you actually-"

"..."

_"I told you to stop crying... Minako."_

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Written at first to help me get over his death and then as a tribute to 3/5. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
